How To Love Your Dragon
by RatchetXHide
Summary: After the defeat of Red Death, Hiccup hopes to live a semi-normal life with his girlfriend and dragon. What he doesn't expect is to dump his girlfriend for someone else. Toothless/Hiccup AU (Re-write of "Zero To Hero")


**Almost four years ago I wrote a story named "Zero To Hero". It was my first story and a LOT of the ideas came from my friends. That story started my obsession of fanfiction. All these years later, I am re-writing it and will be working on a sequel afterwards. I want to thank Alue (DarkMoon2222) for being an inpiration to the original piece, my younger sister for dragging me to the movies to see the first movie, my Grandmama (Arctapus) for encouraging me to write and filling my head with so many ideas, and all the people who have given me their input and ideas. Without all of you this story would never have been re-written.**

**Rated: Mature for nudity and sex (if you read the first one you would understand)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD or any of the characters. Nalic is my own design, but that is all.**

* * *

Hiccup looked up at the ceiling of his room. It amazed him how much had changed in the past few months. It really started with the day the village elder deemed him the most promising recruit in dragon school. After hearing that, he quickly made his way to the cove with his normal basket of fish along with the few things he would need. He knew that he couldn't kill a dragon and never could. Instead of disappointing the entire village, he decided it best to leave his home on Berk. If it wasn't for Astrid following him to the cove that day, he wouldn't be where he was today. To convince Astrid that the dragons weren't what we thought them to always be, Hiccup took her on a flight with them. The flight was worth every moment of it, but ended with Toothless bringing them to the dragon's nest. It was then that they realized that there was something much bigger they were up against. Upon arriving back at the cove, Hiccup convinced Astrid to keep it a secret till he figured out what to do next. Before heading home, Astrid kissed him softly. That day was just the start of the months to follow, but it didn't prepare me any more for what was to come.

The next day, Hiccup decided that he was going to show the residents of Berk that they didn't have to kill dragons anymore. Seeing the Monstrous Nightmare come out made Hiccup throw his knife and shield down before taking off his helmet and throwing it aside too. He didn't want to be like the others in his village and kill dragons. Hiccup was going to show them that, but what he didn't expect was for his father to scare the Nightmare. That caused it to chase Hiccup around the ring and for Astrid to join him. Next thing he knew, his father opened the gate to try to save them. Astrid got out easily, but the Nightmare set the gate on fire before Hiccup could get out. That was when Toothless came through the top of the ring to save him. That was the first time he had ever seen two dragons fight each other. Toothless took on the Monstrous Nightmare and fought to protect Hiccup. When they finally parted and the Nightmare was pulled away, Hiccup begged Toothless to leave, but he didn't. That's when Stoick and the people of Berk took the Night Fury from him.

Hiccup confronted his father about Toothless as soon as he could only to give his father a clue to the fact that his black dragon friend had taken him to the dragon's nest. That only made Stoick's eyes light up. It didn't take long for his father to say that he no longer claimed him as his son, gather as many villagers as he could, and get the ships loaded with Toothless to go to the dragon's nest. The only ones who stayed behind were the kids who were in his dragon school with him. Talking to Astrid made him realize that with their help, he could have a chance to save their village and Toothless. Gathering the others, they made their way to the fighting ring to "train" the few dragons that were left. Hiccup showed them what he wanted to show them. They didn't have to kill them, they could live in harmony with the dragons. Grabbing rope, he helped everyone get on their dragons and fly off to save their parents.

What they didn't expect was the battle they faced. Hiccup knew that Red Death was a huge dragon, but seeing him outside the nest was totally different. The dragon seemed to double in size. On top of that, Hiccup was alone with Toothless in this fight. It didn't totally bother him due to the fact that he would be able to make all the calls but it would also prove to his dad that he was right. Once they got Red Death up in the air, it was easy. Get him mad and then dive to the ground was the next step. When they were close and Red Death ready to breathe fire at them, Toothless turned around and shot a plasma blast into the mouth of the giant dragon. Having seen Toothless do a small blast at a smaller dragon earlier made him realize that they aren't fireproof on the insides. The plasma blast made its way through the dragon and burned through him causing him the crash and burst into flames. Seeing this Toothless and Hiccup flew upwards to get away but ran into the tail of Red Death causing them both to fall.

When Hiccup woke up, he was very confused as to why Toothless was in his house and how he got home. He took a minute to think but was stopped by his black friend who started to run and jump around the house. Deciding that it was best to get up, Hiccup saw that his left foot was no longer there but in its place a metal one. Sighing softly, he put his feet on the floor to stand. Toothless came and looked at his new foot slightly confused before Hiccup tried to stand only to fall against his friend. With the help of Toothless he was able to make his way outside only to find that the dragons were everywhere. He had changed the way his village looked at the creatures. Everyone now had a pet dragon and it was all thanks to him.

Hiccup rolled over only to smile at the sight of Toothless. The dragon had taken a liking to sleeping under the covers with Hiccup in his own bed. That didn't make Astrid very happy when she found out. Being his girlfriend, she believed that it should be her that slept in his bed, but Hiccup thought overwise. It wasn't to say that he didn't like her, but something about their relationship just didn't feel right. They had started to officially date two days ago and during that time, Astrid wanted to be with Hiccup from sun up to sun down. That left Hiccup with very little time to spend with Toothless and fly. Leaning into his dragon friend, Hiccup felt at home and comfortable. That was something that few people to give him and he was happy Toothless was one of them. Their bond had grown the day that Hiccup woke up and was told that Toothless had saved him by wrapping his legs and wings around him. Hiccup was so thankful and couldn't help but wonder if Toothless felt the same way the day he decided not to kill him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Hiccup pulled his cover equally over the two of them before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**I would love to know what everyone thinks. Thanks.**


End file.
